1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid development of electronic products, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, tablet computers, etc., performance of electronic components (e.g., central processing unit) have been greatly promoted while the sizes of the electronic components are to remain the same or are reduced, resulting in more heat production per unit area. Without effective heat dissipation, an excessively high temperature may have adverse effects on operation of the electronic components (which are called heating components hereinafter), such as abnormal shutdown. A conventional solution is to install a cooling fan on the heating component to lower an ambient temperature for assisting in heat dissipation for the heating component. However, the cooling fans in the market are made in several standard sizes, and may not be adapted for various sizes of different heating components, resulting in ineffective heat dissipation. In other words, the cooling fans have difficulty in terms of customization.